


Earth and Rain

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Obi, Camping, Clones like to let others know if they own something/someone or not, Consensual, Cumming on someone, Dom!Rex, M/M, Marking, No penetration, Not as kinky as what I usually write, Obi-Wan loves it, Rex won't stand for a guilty obi-wan, Top!Rex, but sometimes some vanilla type of stuff is good, crashes, some angst but not too much, stranded on some unknown planet, sub!Obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after crash landing on some planet no one had known existed before, Obi-Wan and Rex get some time together after a long separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smutt and somehow I was able to actually get this done. Lol. No real reason. I think we do need more Rexobi. Sorry it isn't as kinky as usual. I tried for some on the vanilla side, only because this one wasn't going towards all the bondage and stuff even if I do have Rex being dom.

~*~

earth and rain

fire and wind

no matter where,

my know eternal, 

I shall always are at you flank

 

vheh bal pitat

tracyn bal woor

nayc matter vaii,

ner kar'taylir darasuum, 

Ni Kelir ratiin cuyir sha gar eso

 

~*~

 

“Well,” Obi-Wan coughed. “That went swimmingly.” 

 

Rex laughed from within the wreckage. They were going through it to see if anything had survived. They’d been shot out of space as soon as they came out of the hyper-jump. But whoever it was hadn’t followed them. Though they’d make their ways to a more defendable position before turning on their rescue beacon. 

 

Neither, thankfully, were too wounded. Just jostled, some bruises and scrapes. But nothing broken or otherwise life threatening. The sky is now a deep purple, and turning grey quickly. They needed to hurry. 

 

“We’re okay until tomorrow.” Rex said. His helmet is too dented for him to wear. It did save him a bad head wound, which Obi-Wan is grateful for. He hadn’t seen his lover in months, even if the 501st were stationed on the same ship as the 212th’s. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan nodded. He wanted to get a fire going and food heated up soon. They’d dragged as much as they could to a position several miles away. They had toiled all day with a slight break for lunch. The last was a tarp and a few odds and ends. 

 

The two lone men made it to their campsite an hour later; it’s dark, and cold. Obi-Wan clamps his teeth strongly against chattering. Clones were made to weather all types of temperatures. Cold or blazingly hot, they were comfortable anywhere they had to be. Genius DNA coding to say the least. 

 

“General, are you cold?” Rex asked, a small smile on his face and a blanket in his hand. And not the silver, emergency one either, but one that was made out of Naboo Cotton. Anakin had thrown it at him before he’d left. Obi-Wan remembered. 

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” he shook his head. He bent to his work and in seconds he had a spark going, which turned into a small flame. He fed it in the stone circle with dry wood they had gathered earlier. They’d need to get more. 

 

Rex draped the blanket over Obi-Wan as he passed him to get the beacon set up. Obi-Wan frowned, but didn’t shrug it from his shoulders. His lover was only looking out for him anyway, it’d be rude to take it off. So Obi-Wan opened emergency rations. Can’s of what smelt like gundark stew, into a saucepan. He added a bit of water that’d been filtered. And set it over the fire. Next he mixed some bread powder with the same filtered water. In seconds, a roll as big as his fist sat in the can; he’d nothing else to mix it in. He took it out, sat it on a stone near the fire to heat, did the same with the second. 

 

“The beacon got disturbed in the crash landing, I’m afraid it won’t work.” Rex said. 

 

Obi-Wan blinked. “Well, that’s too bad.” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not. They’ll send a rescue.” Rex replied. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “Knowing Anakin.” 

 

Rex smiled; “And we get a vacation.” 

 

“Vacation?” 

 

“I’m not going to worry about it, we’ll survive. We’ll get rescued.” Rex shrugged. 

 

“And if we don’t?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

Rex walked over to him, took his hand and with a free hand cupped the back of Obi-Wan’ neck. He pulled his friend and life partner towards him and kissed Obi-Wan as if they had all the time in the world. Slow, steady, but full of hope and promise. 

 

“vheh bal pitat

tracyn bal woor

nayc matter vaii,

ner kar'taylir darasuum, 

Ni Kelir ratiin cuyir sha gar eso…” Rex hadn’t meant to sing. His tone soft, but low. The words meant something, Obi-Wan knew. But he hadn’t been able to devote as much time to learning Mandalorian as he’d wanted. 

 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan breathed. “Now, lets eat, I am starving.” 

 

Rex laughed; “Yes, ner little jetiise…” 

 

Obi-Wan handed over a roll, “my love.” he replied. 

 

~*~

 

Rex runs a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s chest as they listen to the light shower of rain splattering their tent; he’s taken the position closest to the flaps, it’s a little tick Obi-Wan had learnt in his short tenure as Rex’s Lover. It was cute, comforting, even though Obi-Wan felt that he should be the one to protect Rex. 

 

Rex wouldn’t hear of it and soon Obi-Wan made as much peace with it as he could; not much, but he had tried. He’d never admit that to Yoda. The little green goblin liked his Do saying far too much. 

 

Rex moved a leg to rest in between Obi-Wan’s. A hand trapped him at the hip and Rex leaned over. Obi-Wan gave a slight smile. Uncertain what the Clone Commander had planned, but willing to see it through. 

 

“We haven’t been alone, like this, in a while.” Rex said. 

 

“That last time were were rudely interrupted.” Obi-Wan remembered. 

 

Rex snorted a slight laugh; “Boil loves to cock bock.” 

 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan agreed, slyly. 

 

Rex pinked a bit, it was hard to see in the dark, in fact he hoped Obi-Wan wouldn’t observe it. The lantern was on the lowest setting. He doesn’t turn it out. 

 

Rex lent down a kissed Obi-Wan; rouch met smooth and Rex cupped a cheek in one hand. He had his General pinned, just as he liked, and they had nowhere to go, no one to interrupt, and nothing to stop them. 

 

Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss, a hand of his own went to Rex’s neck. To pull him closer or to make sure Rex didn’t move away, Obi-Wan wasn’t certain. Either way, Rex bit down on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. Making it smart, but it was oh so good. 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“Commander, do with me as you will.” Obi-Wan consented. His voice hushed and low. They were barely dressed, Rex wasted no time in getting them naked. Pants flew to the ground. Neither caring where they landed. 

 

Rex kissed down Obi-Wans chin, to his ear, then down his neck. He stopped at the juncture that connected to the shoulder and suckled on a bit of skin. Obi-Wan is so sensitive, he gasped when Rex bites down. Just enough to break blood vessels. Rex, rubs his hardened dick against Obi-Wan’s as he sucks his mark into the General. 

 

He knows Obi-Wan won’t forget, and there is no one to see it. He did make sure to place it low enough that a shirt will cover it if they are rescued early. But, the thought remains. 

 

“Mine.” Rex hisses when he moves away. 

 

Obi-Wan feels as if his brains have been sucked out through that hickey. “Indeed.” he agrees. 

 

Rex smirks. Encouraged. 

 

In a move faster than the eye can follow - or Obi-Wan’s for that matter but he’s not paying attention - Rex’s fingers twist a nipple. Obi-Wan grunts, arches into the touch. 

It’s exquisite, endearing and awful all at the same time. 

 

Obi-Wan relishes all of these feelings. Rex let’s go. And Obi-Wan forces his eyes open. He goes to speak but isn’t entirely certain what he wants, where he wants it or even if he should voice his opinions. None are forthcoming but that’s not the point. 

 

Rex climbs fully between Obi-Wan’s outstretched legs; the storm has picked up, a gush of wind buffets the tent, it doesn’t move. The flame in the lamp flickers, but holds steady. And a warmth surrounds Obi-Wan’s cock. He grits his teeth and forces himself to lie still. 

 

Hands on both his hips help; Rex takes Obi-Wan down to the root. Then backtracks, does so again. He doesn’t have a gag reflex, there’s a slight scrape of teeth. Obi-Wan feels goosebumps flicker across his skin. A slight touch of fingers tickle the underside of his balls. 

 

Obi-Wan cums faster than he would have liked; Rex swallows it all before releasing Obi-Wan’s penis. Soft, slippery with spit and cum. 

 

“Better, love?” Rex asked. 

 

The Clones had this theory that no one should go weeks or months or even years without taking care of sexual urges. Obi-Wan is always careful when he has to use the communal changing rooms when his fresher is broken, which seems to have become sabotage in the past few months. 

 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan sighs. “Would you like to…?” 

 

Rex smirks, he’s still hard. He takes his own cock in hand and gives it a few pumps. Obi-Wan cocks a head at him in confusion - ha! cock, Rex is amused - it doesn’t take him long to cum either. It squirts onto Obi-Wan who jerks at the feel of it landing on his chest and stomach. 

 

“Oh, I see…” Obi-Wan shakes his head. He feels his cheek grow hot. Rex leans forwards and starts to rub his semen all over Obi-Wan. The Jedi squirms underneith but Rex doesn’t care. 

 

“I haven’t marked or claimed you in eons,” Rex commented. 

 

“I know.” Obi-Wan clears his throat. 

 

“It’s nice.” Rex is far more relaxed than before. Obi-Wan blinks. Then thinks about it. Sex to humans and Sex to the Clone Troopers are two very different animals. 

 

Jedi, of course, don’t have to take a vow of celibacy. Some do, some don’t. Obi-Wan didn’t. Doesn’t plan to even. The only way he’d stop having sex is if he’s stuck on some dirtball planet. But, he doubts that’ll happen. 

 

Rex, on the other hand, looks at sex as he looks at War. Each step has a meaning. Sometimes it’s Battle Tradition, other times it’s protecting what is his. Obi-Wan frowns. Suddenly feeling guilty that he didn’t let Rex do it more before this wretched crash landing. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Rex asked. He’s handling Obi-Wan’s dick again. Light fingers petting it. It distracts Obi-Wan enough to look back to his lover. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t allow you to claim me more before. I be that was hard on you, added to your stress.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

Rex nodded; “Thank you, I do feel better now.I can smell myself on you. You are mine. Mine to protect, mine to care for, mine. I decide what to do with you.” he echoed Obi-Wan’s words back at him. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I am blessed by the Force to have you, Rex.” 

 

“As am I, General.” he grinned. 

 

Rex squeezed Obi-Wan’s cock lovingly before letting it go and gathering up the blankets. He lay on his side, an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. 

 

“Good night.” Obi-Wan raised his Force awareness enough to turn the lamp out for good. Moonlight wasn’t as bright, but the storm had passed during their sexual escapades and the forest around them is peaceful. 

 

Obi-Wan and Rex slowly fall asleep. 

  
  
  



	2. A hot surprise - not in the way you are thinking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Obi-Wan talk about their feelings. Because they are adults who are in a loving, healthy relationship even if it is a bit kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo...........  
> I don't even know what this is. Trying to build more onto the clone sex thing a bit more. And I have a sinus infection, or a slight head cold or something retarded and just felt like writing Obirex a bit. How it turned out this mushy, I've no idea. But I think it's good. A bit short. But here is what I have. I'm gonna work on this off and on. So I'm making it "finish" just because of reasons. Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts on anything. I love feedback. Thanks you and have a good read.

A headache has set in when the dawn shows its ugly face; Obi-Wan groans and throws his arm over his eyes. The sounds of the forest are calm, calls of birds he doesn’t know ring, its sing-song, not an alarm. The Force is calm and Obi-Wan can feel nature, the Living Force is everywhere and it calms his nerves. 

 

Rex’s side of the cot is empty, Obi-Wan smells caff and hears his lover humming. Rex is at peace. Obi-Wan can feel that too and he smiles. Now, he’ll have to learn more about Clone traditions and such to make certain Rex doesn’t feel neglected again. 

 

“Are you awake?” Rex called from outside. 

 

“I’m coming.” Obi-Wan replied, softly. It takes him a moment to pull on his clothing and make the cot. Rex is waiting with a cup of caff for him. Obi-Wan gives Rex a kiss in exchange. He may drink tea most of the time; caff, however, has always been a guilty pleasure to him. 

 

Qui-Gon couldn’t stand the stuff, the smell made him sick. Obi-Wan never made it in their quarters. Anakin never got on the stuff either and always turnt his nose up, so there was that. But the Clones lived on the stuff. And were always offering Obi-Wan a cup if he stopped by their bunks for whatever reason. 

 

Obi-Wan sipps it slowly. They watch as the sun comes up. Their hill is surrounded by trees, the small opening between large, gnarled trunks and dark green leafs, allows them to look over the accident site. 

 

“We’re lucky to have survived that.” Obi-Wan muttered. 

 

Rex nodded his head. 

 

“We should see what the surrounding land has to offer and if there’s anything close by.” Obi-Wan offered. 

 

“Or we could take it easy.” Rex replied, a small smile on his face. He stepped close to Obi-Wan and wrapped an arm around a slender waist. “I found something you’ll enjoy.”

 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Okay, we can do that.” Obi-Wan agreed. Rex wanted to treat this like a vacation, Obi-Wan could go with that. “Besides, we already know that a village isn’t near by, we’re out here, alone.” Rex informed him. 

 

“I know.” Obi-Wan nodded. “It’s odd though.” 

 

“Odd, how?” Rex asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan shrugged, sipped the dark bean water. “I like it here, the Living Force is very strong.” 

 

“Good, I may not have the sensitivity you have, but I feel different here too.” Rex said. 

 

“Or it could have been the sex last night.” Obi-Wan said, meaning to fluster the Commander but Rex chuckled playfully in his ear. 

 

“Sex is good too.” Rex agreed. 

 

Obi-Wan sighed, lips and teeth grazed the claiming mark the collar of his undershirt wasn’t able to hide. “You did that on purpose.” Rex said. Bringing a finger up to tap at the mark he’d just renewed. 

 

“I wanted you to see.” Obi-Wan replied, “In the light of day things look different.” he looked away, not certain how to broach the subject.

 

“They do.” Rex nodded. “What’s wrong? You’re suddenly pensive.” 

 

Obi-Wan finally turned, Rex’s hand moved to cup Obi-Wan’s neck. “Tell me what is wrong, ner jetiise.”

“What else have I done to make you feel neglected?” Obi-Wan asked. Echoing an earlier, private, thought. Rex blinked, taken aback for a moment. Then he swore a blue streak. 

 

“Last night….I realized, that I wasn’t doing my duty towards you and I don’t have a reason for it. I won’t offer an explanation. That’ll just make it seem as if I don’t care.” Obi-Wan reflected. “I’m not a genius when it comes to feelings. But, I think we should know.” 

 

Rex nodded. “It is hard My Brother’s to watch their General’s go into battle without proper armor, doing things we were made to do.” 

 

“Jedi do not take the loss of life as a joke,” Obi-Wan blinked up at Rex. “Life is a serious matter to us, if we can avoid any type of bloodshed, we do, at our own risk. That is what the Order has taught us. To our detriment, probably.” Obi-Wan admitted. 

 

Rex smiled; “I know, we were taught a thing or two about the Jedi.” 

 

“We neglected to learn a thing or two about you.” Obi-Wan frowns. 

“Well, what is there to know? We love our Jedi.” Rex started. “We will die for our Jedi, we have always known that one day will be our day to fall in battle. We were not made for what comes after War.” Rex took a step forwards. 

 

Obi-Wan cranes his neck more. The love bites have darkened over night, bruised skin a testament to Rex. He then kisses his General. Possessive lips clash on submissive one’s and Rex groans. 

 

“And maybe we’re a bit….” he takes a deep breath, even as he speaks. Obi-Wan nods. Understanding what Rex cannot say. 

 

“I figured that out already, last night.” Obi-Wan teased lightly. 

 

Rex laughed. 

 

“Well, I’ll try to keep it under control if we ever get back to our station.” Rex said. “But I refuse to do that now.” 

 

“I find myself intrigued with this.” Obi-Wan can’t help but smile himself. The jovial atmosphere restored, Rex felt better. Both Men were never really taught to speak of their emotions. Jedi having to be emotionless to do their job, and Clones understood the baisness and never mentioned the most complex. It was shame on both parts. Rex knew. Obi-Wan did something about it. 

 

“We’ll have to discuss this more, in the future. I won’t be your General in Bed.” 

 

“General, you will always be that to me, in bed, out of it.” Rex shook his head, amused. “But I won’t say that it doesn't give me pleasure, the thought of commanding you.” 

 

Obi-Wan felt himself flush. Rex kissed his cheek. “Now, for that surprise. Finished?” 

 

The caff had gone cold, but Rex poured it back into the pot for later. Then he took Obi-Wan hand and dragged him away from their camp. 

 

~*~

The natural hot spring was just what the Med droid had ordered; Obi-Wan sank into the steamy, mineral water with a sigh. Dunked underneath briefly to wet his hair. He rubbed the water out of his eyes. Then watched Rex undress and join him. 

 

“Better?” Rex asked. 

 

“You went scouting early.” Obi-Wan accused. 

 

“I watched you sleep for a while, but found myself unable to get back to sleep, so I went for a walk around camp. Found the game trail and then found this cave. I thought you’d like it.” Rex treaded water. The spring wasn’t too deep. Obi-Wan could touch the smooth, stone floor, there were small crevices that juted out of the walls at the right height to sit on. 

 

“This is hand made.” Obi-Wan said suddenly. 

 

“Huh.” Rex agreed. Far too interested in enjoying his soak. 

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; the here and now is much more important than whoever had made this anyway. He found a place to sit, soon enough Rex joined him. Obi-Wan moved so that he was sitting in Rex’s lap. 

 

Arms held him close. Rex bit the love of the closest ear. “Happy?” Obi-Wan groused. A tongue licked behind his ear and a hand went to his neck. Obi-Wan found a comfortable spot to lay his head on Rex’s shoulder. His face buried in Rex’s neck. 

 

“Yes.” Rex sighed. Going back to relaxing. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled. 


End file.
